Secret Confessions
by Irish-German-Wood-Nymph
Summary: Things start to change in the Sohma household. Feelings emerge. Chances will be taken,and the unexpected happens. Rated M for future chapters.


_A/N: **Secret Confessions**_ _is an uncompleted story that I have written and had on another one of my accounts. I had stopped writing it at the time from loss of passion and how flawed I found the story, there was a lot of mistakes and I never had the time to go back or the will to finish it. **Secret Confessions**__is a Fruits Basket story so way different than my Klaine centered stories but I wanted to take a crack at fixing this up and finishing it._

_So if you are one of my klaine readers reading this I hope you enjoy and those of you who are Fruit Basket fans if you were a fan of this previously well guess what it is back and to those of you who are new to this story well then I just really hope you enjoy too!_

_This was the second piece of fanfiction that I have ever written. A little piece of trivia for all of you. It feels really weird looking back on stuff that I wrote in the eight and ninth grade it sort of gives me shivers. But lets just say that my eighth grade and ninth grade me was even worst at grammar than what she is now. Wow it took me forever to fix this._

_Well anyways this chapter has been restored and again I really hope you all enjoy! _

* * *

><p><span>Secret Confessions <span>

_Chapter 1: Yuki's Secret_

Everything seemed like it was a normal day, in the Sohma household. Tohru was down the stairs preparing breakfast in the kitchen she had cooked in a thousand of times before.

_It sure was nice of Shigure and Yuki to welcome me into their home with open arms. _

Even after finding out their family secret, their family "curse" they allowed her to stay and he couldn't be more thankful for what she has;getting lost in her thoughts when she was abruptly disrupted from loud screaming from up the stairs...

"Your going to pay for that you damn rat!" the scream echoed.

Tohru shook her head and just laughed.

"It's time for Kyo's daily rounds, nothing out of the usual" She giggled softly to herself, growing used to both of the boys antics. She was an only child so she thought this is what it must feel like to have siblings, she feels a lot less lonely now with her and Yuki, Kyo, and Shirgure they were like some kind of big happy family. It felt nice.

Loud screaming echoed down the stairs once again,

"Maybe you should watch where you are walking your grimy madjey cat! Your so stupid sometimes it's pitiful." Yuki shot back coolly.

Finally curious enough Tohru wandered to the edge of the stairway listening, and thinking to herself.

_It has gotten really quiet...are they already done? What could of possibly caused the fight this time?_

Tohru understands that Kyo and Yuki get into fights all of the time. But she would always check up and see if everything is okay.

By the time Tohru reached the top of the stairs both of the boys were storming off to their rooms, but one thing caught Tohru's eyes,Kyo... he was in a towel, and practically naked.

_Curious. _she thought.

This made her even more curious—she simply had to know. But talking to Kyo wouldn't be a very good idea right now, he still would be very angry...besides she loved talking to Yuki, he is so open and honest and so well controlled, the exact opposite of Kyo.

Tohru walked slowly up to Yuki's door she knocked softly.

"If that's you, you annoying cat, GO AWAY!"

Tohru cleared her throat, apparently whatever went wrong really got to Yuki too.

"Yuki it's me; I just wanted to know if you needed to talk"

"Oh, Miss Honda... I'm so sorry; Please come in"

Tohru entered into the room slowly;smiling warmly at him. Yuki softened up a bit and chuckled softly, feeling all of his rage suddenly fade away.

"What was it that you wanted, Miss Honda?" he questioned.

"Well..." she began

"I was just curious what you and Kyo where fighting about it. It just... didn't seem to last that long. No one is even bleeding, and NOTHING is broke!" Tohru giggled softly to herself for what she was about to say next. "and when I came up to see what was going on... Kyo well, he was ALMOST naked."

Yuki clenched his fingers into a hard fist.

"That clumsy cat was walking out of the bathroom after showering. He tripped, and fell on top of me."

Tohru giggled some more.

"Well?" She asked... "Why didn't the fight last as long as usual! It's not like yous to let each other off the hook like that."

Yuki sighed laying his forehead on the cool wall. He thought to himself.

I have to lie to her.

I can't tell her that I actually liked Kyo's half naked body on top of me.

That I have liked him all along.

The truth is Yuki had always liked Kyo ever since as long as he could remember, but the thing is Kyo despised Yuki, piratically spit on the ground he walks on. Yuki constantly tries to impress Kyo, or try to get along with him, but it always ended up in fights.

_DAMN THAT CAT..._

Yuki slammed his already clenched fist into the wall, Tohru jumped in fear of Yuki's sudden outburst, but before Tohru could say anything... he was gone without another word.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So that was the first chapter of **Secret Confessions**. Those of you who clicked on this because you remember the story I think you all deeply from my heart and those of you who already read my stories because of Glee and the new ones that just made your way here it really means a lot to me and I hope you continue reading. Since this is an old story I will probably be updating this more frequently because I already had a certain amount of chapters done, so that is a little piece of information for all of you, so if you enjoyed this chapter keep your eyes open because the next chapter will be up very soon._

_Again, I really hope you all enjoyed!_  
><em>Were some of you readers of this story before? I'm curious!<em>  
><em>Please tell me what you all think!<em>

_Yous all keep me going, I say this every time but it is true. (:_

_XxLaurenxX_  
><em>IrishGermanWoodNymph <em>


End file.
